The Quill
by LilyLupin08
Summary: Late one night, while studying for N.E.W.T.s, Harry forgets his quill. Hermione steps in to help, what comes next is history...


The Quill

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. This is not mine (except for the plot, which started out as a challenge anyway) so please don't sue me.

Harry sighed with exhaustion. The last year had been nothing but work, and he had thought it could get no worse. However, the last few days seemed to have proven him wrong. It was seventh year, and almost time for the N.E.W.T.'s, the last exam he would ever have to take. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He stared down the long library table at his various other classmates, the ones who had given up a restful night of chatting and relaxation in favor of the dry, dusty atmosphere of the library.

Harry sighed to think that he was one of those people. Mind you, he wasn't here because he wanted to be. Hermione had dragged (quite literally) he and Ron here. Funny to think that such a small person was capable of having such a forceful personality. He looked over at Ron, who was fast asleep with his head resting on a very large and boring-looking book. He sighed again, realizing that not only was he not paying attention to his book, but that even if he had been paying attention, he had no quill with him even to take notes.

"Harry, shhh..." Hermione sent a glare at him from across the table. Her hair stood out at odd angles from running her hand through it, which Harry had noticed she did when she was tired. She definitely didn't look her best, he thought. Although knowing Hermione, she had probably not had a decent night's sleep in a while.

"You should be taking notes",she said, whispering quietly so that Madam Pince did not overhear.

"I can't", Harry replied feeling quite dumb, "I forgot a quill".

"Oh? Well, why didn't you say so, I have extras", she replied, her voice softening once she realized there was a reason, no matter how stupid, that he had been neglecting to take notes. She reached around into her large schoolbag, digging around to find a spare quill. "Aha!," she said as she found one, "this is the only spare one I have, so I need it back later, but don't worry about it," she whispered, so as to not disturb the other people in the library.

She handed it over, and Harry blushed as her hand brushed his, though he tried not to let it show. She had always had this effect on him, and he had had a crush on her since fifth year. But he had always been able to hide it fairly well, until tonight. He suspected that all this studying was starting to get to him, there was no other explanation. Harry took the quill and began to take notes, pausing every once in a while to look at Hermione. One by one, their other classmates began to leave the library, seeking refuge in their dormitories. Even Ron woke with a start and began to pack up, mumbling something about never wanting to step foot in the library again. Harry wished that was possible. When everyone was gone, Hermione looked up at him hopefully.

"Harry, please stay, I don't want to be left alone in here, besides," she said, her tone slightly bossy, " you know you need to study some more." He nodded and insisted that the thought of leaving had not crossed his mind (which it had). She smiled at him, and Harry was very glad that he had chosen to stay, although he had never voluntarily stayed out this late to study. Hermione stared back into her book, and he followed her example, and together they studied another half hour.

When Harry looked up again, he was not ready for the sight that greeted him, Hermione was still studying as profusely as ever, but she had begun to look close to tears, as Harry watched her, she grew worse and worse, until Harry reached over, and laid a hand on her arm. She looked up, startled, and wiped her eyes quickly with her other hand. "Hermione, you're exhausted," he said. She shook her head, looking away from him. "You need a break, you're on the verge of a breakdown," he insisted, shaking her arm slightly to emphasize his point. "At this rate, you won't last until we take the test, you're making yourself sick. Really, I'm worried about you."

At this, she looked back at him, "you're worried?," she asked, seeming confused.

"Of course I am," he said, " I love you, and I don't want you hurting yourself over some stupid test, it's not worth it." He spit it out before he could stop himself, and clapped a hand over his now beet-red face once he realized what he had said. She stared at him, seemingly overwhelmed. Harry, concerned and more than a little embarrassed, got up out of his chair and walked around to her. He bent down, trying to get her attention, since she was staring off into space. Timidly, he reached a hand out and guided her face toward him, she was smiling at him. Deciding that it was now or never, he bent towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped, and reached a hand around into his hair. They kissed for some time, until Hermione pulled away, smiling even wider than she had been before.

Suddenly, she looked down at her watch and looked up at Harry in shock-it was almost twenty minutes past curfew. Both stuffed their books into their bags, and quickly ran out of the library. As quietly as possible, they dashed through the halls, and it seemed luck was on their side, since they were not caught. When they finally reached their dormitory, both paused at their respective staircases.

"So...does this mean we're together?," Hermione asked.

"Only if you want to," Harry said. He suddenly felt nervous, he had just taken a chance that could have an impact on their friendship forever, which was one of the reasons he had refrained from expressing his feelings before. Now he waited with baited breath, watching Hermione anxiously. When she broke into a smile and nodded, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. Quickly, he kissed her gently on the lips and wished her a goodnight.

As he walked up the stairs, he lingered on the thought of Hermione, and how none of this would have happened tonight had it not been for that quill. She handed him a quill, he had handed her his heart.

Okay, now I myself don't think that this is that good. But, I'd really appreciate any feedback. Thanks!


End file.
